


The Takeover of The Akuma

by Saturna Magenta (ladynoir006)



Series: Traveling the Fandoms [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir006/pseuds/Saturna%20Magenta
Summary: Luz, Willow, Eda, Gus, King, and Amity are visiting the world of Miraculous this time, only to find that butterflys are literally trying to take over the world! Gus and Willow want to go back to the Boiling Isles now, because as it turns out, Gus has a deathly fear of butterflys. Luz wants them to stay so they can all explore this strange world of superheros and butterflys together.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Traveling the Fandoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013331
Kudos: 2





	The Takeover of The Akuma

Coming after [Another Realm of Witches and Wizards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544063/chapters/67364995)...


End file.
